


Guardian Angel

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that most people don't like reading angst because it's incredibly sad and people like to read happy things, but this topic really stuck out to me. I found something similar to it, and forgive me for not remembering what it was (I'll put the original in the end notes), but it was really cute and really sad at the same time.</p><p>Warning: you will probably cry but, they'll be happy tears, I promise.<br/>I promise to make you smile at the end and grab your chest because of the feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

It's two weeks before her 21st birthday when she comes home from her yearly checkup. The doctor wants to do some scans on her heart regarding unsettling results on her checkup.

Shes scared.

When she gets home she kisses her girlfriend hello and sits her on the couch.

"Carm, I don't want you to freak out but... The doctors want me to get an MRI to see the extent of what this actually is."

Carmilla smiles and wraps Laura in a hug. 

"You'll be fine cupcake."

* * *

Two weeks later Laura makes the appointment and goes in for her MRI.

"Miss Hollis, the test results came back positive..."

"What-what does that mean? Does that mean I'm dying?"

the doctor takes a deep breath. "It means you have Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy."

"Yes, great, but am I dying?" She spits back with less patients.

"Well.." He's silent for a second as he scratches his head with his clip board. "You need to have a heart transplant.

Laura's taken back. She flinches with disbelief. How could something like this happen to someone like her?

She leaves the office that day depressed. When she gets home, she drops everything on the floor and makes herself a glass of wine.

After she takes a sip, she leans on the counter with a huff. 

 

She breaks..

 

She lets out the tears she'd been holding all day. She sinks the the floor with her head in her lap.

She must have cried herself to sleep because the last thing she remembers is the front door opening and hearing Carmilla call for her.

"How am I gonna tell her?" She cries harder.

"Hey babe. What are you doing on the floor?" Carmilla walks in the kitchen and sits next to her, giving her a kiss on the head.

Laura looks up, revealing her puffy red face and puffy red eyes. Carmilla's eyes go wide as she turns towards Laura startled. She doesn't say anything, instead gives the younger a chance to explain things when she's ready. She must know the test results weren't good.

"It's not good." Laura finally says.

* * *

A few months later, she's preparing for the worst.

They've both quit their jobs and had been on vacation together many times, trying to see the word as much as they could before... Well just in case.

Laura gets a phone call from her doctor.

"Miss Hollis, I'm afraid the donor list is very small for your procedure, but we are trying our very best to get you on the list for surgery."

* * *

It's the day of the surgery. Laura would be in the hospital for a month after just for checkups and to make sure her body isn't rejecting the heart, along with other complications.

Laura and Carmilla walk into the hospital and check in. Laura has her bag of clothes, toothbrush and a hairbrush all ready. She frantically checks everything she has while they're in the elevator, going to her room.

"Cupcake, calm down." Carmilla smiles, rubbing Laura's back. "You're going to be fine."

"Carm, they won't even tell me who the donor is. What if they were a serial killer or they did drugs or something." She worries.

Carmilla snorts and shakes her head. "Sweetheart, I don't think your donor did any of that."

"Yeah? And how do you know?"

Carmilla's smile fades as the elevator doors open.

They both freeze, looking into the depressing atmosphere and empty hallways.

"Come on." Carmilla takes Laura's hand as they make their way towards Laura's room.

As Carmilla says goodbye and the doctors come in, her eyes get glassy as she kisses her and assures her that everything will be okay.

When Carmilla leaves the room she breaks and starts crying hysterically.

* * *

It's been a month and Laura's feeling a lot better. Today is her 22 birthday and she wanted to share it with Carmilla. She wasn't allowed visitors until a week after the surgery, but in that three weeks she was allowed, only her father and few friends visited her. No Carm.

Whenever she brought up being angry at the raven haired girl, everyone closed up and looked very sad. To say that Laura was angry is an understatement. She was furious. Laura couldn't understand why her girlfriend couldn't visit her or why her friends and family couldn't tell her anything about it..

So her dad brings her home- instead of Carmilla -and assures her that everything will be okay and then he leaves with tears in his eyes.

"Happy birthday munchkin. I'll be at home if you need to call.. Or to spend a few nights or something." He kisses her head and closes the front door.

Laura's confused by his choice of words but ignores it. "Carm?" She calls out. 

No answer.

"Carmilla!" She hollers again. She noticed her car in the driveway. Why isn't she answering?

Laura's pissed. First she doesn't visit and now she’s ignoring her?

"Oh, hell no. Now we have a problem." Laura marches around the house angrily, looking for her girlfriend.

She makes it to the bedroom to see a note on her bed.

"Oh, so now you're too much of a coward to face me so you leave me a note." She huffs, angrily opening the letter.

_Dearest Cupcake,_

_We've been through a year of hell and a year of happiness, along with 7 wonderful years together._

_Highschool was a bitch man. But you helped me through it all._

_We were childhood friends. We were meant to be._

_If you're reading this it means that today you came home from the hospital and_ _your probably pissed off that you hadn't seen me._

_But the procedure went well and you're here._

_The doctors told you that the donor list was small._

_There wasn't a list at all._ _You didn't share the same blood_ _type as any of the people on the list.._   _Except for me._

_Cupcake.._

_You let me steal your heart 7 years ago, so I gave you mine._

_Happy birthday, Laura._

_"Carm_..." Laura breathlessly clutches onto her chest.

* * *

 

~If there ever comes a day

When we can't be together,

Keep me in your heart.

I'll stay there forever.~

-Winnie the pooh

 

**Author's Note:**

> A 16 year old boy asks his father . "Dad, what are you going to get me for my 18th birthday?" The father answers, "Son that's still a long way'"  
> ...  
> Now the boy is 17 years old and one day faints. His father takes him too the hospital and the doctor says, "Sir, your son has a bad heart." Being the guy on the stretcher the boy says, "Did he tell you I'm going to die?"  
> The father starts to cry.  
> The boy finally recovers on his 18th birthday, so he comes home and on his bed was letter his father had left him.  
> The letter said, "Son, if your reading this it's because everything went well. Remember when you asked me what was I giving you for your 18th birthday? I didn't know what too answer you then. But now I do. I gave you my heart."  
> Happy birthday son.


End file.
